


GA4EVR

by thesentimentalist



Category: Jeepers Creepers (Movies)
Genre: AKA Deeper Creeper, Churches & Cathedrals, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, I was Bigfoot's Love Slave etc, Implied sex pollen, M/M, Monsterfuckery, Screaming Alone in the Dark Could be Interpreted in Different Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: Suddenly, Darry realized the thing didn’t want to kill him.
Relationships: Creeper/Darry Jenner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	GA4EVR

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to edit this more but to be perfectly honest, god has abandon us and we are buried in snow with sketchy power. I write this note because someday someone may ask me what I was doing during the great pandemic cum blizzard of 2021 I will remember the answer was "writing unspeakable monster porn" and stay humble.

Darry woke up, or rather, came to. His eyelids felt so heavy that he couldn’t possibly open them, but he was conscious again. Conscious, cold, his back cramping. He was lying on a hard surface, his head tucked uncomfortably against his shoulder. He groaned.  
Somewhere nearby, something shuffled. The last hazy image he remembered was Trish running after them, and then everything went black. Then he remembered who them was and tried to sit up. The blood rushed to his head and he lowered himself back down and waited until his head stopped spinning. Slowly, he opened his eyes.  
It took a moment for his vision to clear, and when it did, he was there.  
That . . . thing was looming over him, looking down at him. Their eyes met. Darry was so paralyzed with fear he couldn’t move or speak. After a moment, he realized he hadn’t drawn breath either and it all came out in a rush.  
The thing smiled at him.  
He reached down to him, and Darry remembered what the woman said about screaming alone in the dark and raised his arms over himself in a feeble attempt to defend himself. Something touched his hand and he flinched. There was a sound, not unlike a laugh. Darry spread his fingers to peep through them, and the thing took the opportunity to take his hand and pull him upright.  
Darry swayed on his feet and pitched forward, and the thing caught him, let him fall against his chest and took his head in his hands. Darry dropped his chin, trying to avoid the thing’s face. The thing leaned down and nosed at his hair. Darry shoved against the thing’s chest, propelling himself backwards and out of his arms. He went reeling, turning and running for the door, but he was weak and clumsy and his knees gave out and he went crashing to the floor. The thing walked over and scooped him up in his arms. The thing put a finger under his chin and tilted his face up. Darry remembered that cop and squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body going rigid.  
The thing licked his lips.  
Darry braced himself for the thing to bite, but he didn’t.  
Suddenly, Darry realized the thing didn’t want to kill him. The alternative was even more baffling. But there, the thing was nuzzling his forehead, sniffing his hair and sighing.  
Darry’s knees began to shake. The thing reached down, wrapped one arm around his waist and the other under his knees, and scooped him up into his arms. Darry looked around and saw that they were in a church, pews scattered haphazardly around the room, broken, colored light peeking in from boarded up windows.  
The thing carried him over to a table off to one side and plopped him onto it.  
The thing reached down, grabbed his collar in both hands, and tore the front of his shirt pen, which made Darry yelp and start up off the table. The thing laughed and pushed him, not ungently, down on his back again, and began fiddling with the zipper on Darry’s jeans. He took the hems of his pants and pulled them down Darry’s legs. Then he stood there and regarded him with an undeniably pleased expression, like he liked seeing Darry there under him. He’d once heard a girl at a party saying something, “a girl always knows when she’s about to be kissed.” Is this what she meant?  
The thing leaned down and pressed their lips together. They were hard and dry and Darry tensed up all over, his lips pressed into a thin, unyielding line. The thing pulled back and looked at him, eyebrows drawn together. Then he began stroking Darry’s cheek with his thumb. Darry was so confused that he forgot to be tense, and the thing rubbed at his shoulders. Darry squeaked, but after a moment he relaxed into the soothing touch against his sore muscles. The thing rubbed it’s warm hands over Darry’s ribs until the last of the tension melted out of his body.  
The thing smiled, and took Darry’s hand in his and wound their fingers together, and leaned down to press their lips together. They were surprisingly warm to the touch. He pried Darry’s legs apart and pushed his thighs back against his chest so he could lie between them. Then the thing reached down and started palming Darry. He gasped in surprise, and when his lips opened the thing tilted Darry’s head back and slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was warm and wet and it burned the back of his throat like cheap vodka.  
The thing moved down to his neck and spent a terrifying, thrilling, minute sucking at his pulse. Then he moved to his nipples, and down to his stomach, pressing kisses to the hair there. Darry threw back his head and groaned. He could feel his heart pounding wildly between his legs. The thing buried his head between Darry’s thighs and devoured him. Darry screamed and closed his thighs around the things head, pushing and pulling at his head with clenched fists. The thing made a low pleased sound, and threw Darry’s legs over his massive shoulders.  
Something squirmed out from between his legs. It was pink, and tapered, and it seemed to have a mind of it’s own. It flicked Darry’s thigh and it was wet and warm, and then it wriggled its way in between his legs and pressed against him. He jumped and shrieked. The thing laughed softly and ran his hand through Darry’s hair, stroked his lips with the tip of his finger.  
It slipped inside of him, teasing its way past his resistance. The feeling of being opened up was odd. Soon, it became painful. Darry whimpered, and the thing stopped, twisting inside him without pressing in further. He leaned down a little and stroked Darry’s cheek, palmed his cock until he stopped whimpering and started moaning, and then he was pressing in again, until Darry was so full of him he could barely breathe.  
The thing writhed, and Darry writhed with him. He pushed into him, Darry screamed, and the thing moaned with him. Darry wailed when the thing touched his prostate, and he adjusted his angle to make sure he touched it again and again. He clutched the thing’s arms and it grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
He made Darry come all over their stomachs, and kept fucking him relentlessly until Darry started to cry. The thing kissed his cheeks and he swore he could feel the tip of his tongue against his cheek. After the thing came it licked Darry clean, and scooped him up and carried him back to some kind of nest it had made, wrapped him up in his arms, and conked out. Darry fell asleep like that, in the weird, warm embrace of leathery wings.


End file.
